The present invention relates generally to collaborative content management, and more particularly to dynamic contribution mapping of digital works.
As networking systems have become more sophisticated and prevalent in business environments, a variety of systems have been developed to enable multiple users to contribute to shared digital content. For example, collaborative systems have been developed that allow registered users to contribute digital content in the form of text, images, audio, video, etc. Such systems may record when a registered user is a contributor of particular content within a collaborative work. Additionally, registered users or administrators may manually assign authorship status for a portion of a digital work, or may decide to omit authorship status when they determine that an edit to the digital work should not get an accompanying author citation.